Cain destroys what he loves
by Mk the Fabulous
Summary: It was no surprise when he asked Dietrich to buy him a model kit one day, and even less of a surprise when he came into the meeting with it and demanded that everyone help him build it. one shot, CainxIsaak if you squint really really hard


Ooh, first fan fiction. Let's see how it'll turn out. C:

I will say this now: Characters are exaggerated. Not entirely OOC, but they are at the extreme to provide humor and amusement. If you wanted something staunch and serious, leave. Now. Not in the mood to get feedback about how Blah doesn't act like this and Bleh should be more like this. I love these character, I know how they should act, I'm decidedly ignoring their true personalities and going for the extremes.

Also, if you've only seen the anime, you probably won't know that Cain acts like this. A lot. Read the manga or the novels and you will see he can be a hyper version of Abel almost as much as he behaves like an all-powerful perfect being. Cutest thing ever, but I don't want to receive any "I understand you wanted them exaggerated but Cain is COMPLETELY wrong" messages.

Let's see, anything else I'm forgetting to forewarn you sillies about? . Oh, biting sarcasm used a lot here. :3 And reviews are welcomed, enjoyed, yay-ful. Please take the time to write me some, just be polite about it and don't deliberately try to make me feel bad about this. xD That's all I ask.

Okay, enough of my rambling, let's go read some stories! :D

-------------------------------------

Cain loved his Orden. He loved the serene mornings, the hectic nights, and most of all the members who sat down for dinner every day. He loved it when Dietrich and Helga bickered about nonsense and Isaak moderated, making sure it didn't turn into a fist fight. He loved watching Balthasar and Melchior's expressions drop when Kaspar walked into the room in a particularly fruity variant of his uniform. He enjoyed the quiet conversations Susanne and Unus had about the technical aspects of dirigibles. Even Guderian's silence was nice. Cain also loved his brother, Abel, and sister, Seth. Abel's fool hearted belief that good would always triumph was absolutely adorable. Seth's love of her people and earnest attempts to do her best only added to her amiability. Cain also loved the world, from the people who walk it to the rocks that sit upon it, he utterly and principally adored this planet. Such a shame Cain destroys what he loves most.

Cain kills his objects of ardor because he simply can't help it. When his little sister Seth injected him with the Krusnik nano-machines to save his life, he merged 100% and was promptly driven insane. Oh _well_. Some days he was perfectly his usual self: calm, charismatic, and calculating. Other days, he was a child in a candy store with a pocket full of quarters. So it was no surprise when he asked Dietrich to buy him a model kit one day, and even less of a surprise when he came into the meeting with it and demanded that everyone help him build it.

"Mein Herr," Isaak began, "wouldn't an activity such as this be more suited for later?"

"Oh, pish posh, Isaak." Cain replied, "You need to lighten up, everyone's been on edge lately after Radu's failure." Everyone turned to glare at the recently revived Methuselah. "We need to take a break. 3" Cain enjoyed adding loving connotations to his speech.

"Mein Herr, if you would allow me to be so bold, this is completely--" Dietrich was cut off by the Krusnik.

"You may not be so bold, I am not taking 'no' for an answer. This is an order not a request, and we do need a break. I refuse to have my Orden exhausting themselves and performing poorly in battle simply because they feel the need to act like hyperthyroid storm troopers every day. Now open the package, this is what we're doing."

Cain was right, the Orden had been running themselves ragged ever since Radu failed the first time. Not that any of them would admit it, lest Cain smite them where they stood for not doing their jobs. A break would be a nice change in pace for all the members.

"I think it would be a great idea," Helga said as she sauntered over to Cain's side and wrapped herself around his arm, making sure to press it close to her expansive cleavage. "We all need some time to…_relax_." She made sure to stress the sensuality of the latter part. Cain, as usual, opted to completely ignore her advances.

Dietrich sighed and admitted defeat by opening the model's packaging. He had bought the first one he found in an attempt to get out of the Londinium toy store as fast as possible. He soon regretted it, for now he realized that the model gorilla was one of the hardest models, with a difficulty rating of 8 out of 8. Also, it measured five and a half feet tall once constructed. What an absolute _joy_ it would be to build. "Here, sort these." Dietrich said as he unenthusiastically pushed the opened box in Radu's direction.

Radu carefully took out a few pieces and the instructions, but not carefully enough; he received a paper cut. Sadly, Dietrich had forgotten to take out the spontaneously combusting blood in the misguided Methuselah's body and the Orden had a full blown explosion on their hands. Model pieces went everywhere.

"Woops…" Radu quietly said as the flurry of model bits flew out.

"Radu, just sit in the corner of shame. I don't want you destroying the model." Cain said as he promptly face palmed.

"Mein Herr, we should just leave this to the staff and do something other than build this." Dietrich protested, yet again.

"It's either this or trust falls off the roof. Now pick up the pieces."

A general groan murmured through the room as the Orden members went to collect the spewed and slightly charred pieces. They were done with collection within the hour, however, and were well on their way to finishing the model.

Melchior was carefully placing every piece perfectly, measuring the angles with his trusty protractor and continuously checking the height with his handy dandy ruler. Whenever Cain asked about the status of the model he would promptly spit out the numbers and percentages, "271 pieces in place, 9 grams of glue used, 0.3 meters high, and there are 14 colors prepared for painting." Cain just smirked as he proudly adjusted himself in his chair, barely containing his excitement at the sight of his Orden working together so well.

Balthasar would work a little and then stand back, making a box with his fingers like a stereotypical movie director. He muttered a few words to himself, making mental notes of what to change. Cain thought his obsession with aesthetics was droll.

Dietrich just sat, slumped in his seat with feet on the table, using his strings to put in the uppermost pieces. Cain wasn't exactly pleased with his obvious lack of interest; he was his third in command and should provide an example for the others. But he was also a 17 year old and could only be blamed for so much of his occasional rebellious and angst ridden attitude. It still proved annoying none the less though.

Isaak, easily the most equipped in finishing quickly considering Cain had him finish all of his models, was actually working hard. He took orders from sein Herr with the utmost solemnity. Maybe that's why Cain liked him so much. Unus, Susanne, and Guderian were quietly working away, under Isaak's orders of course. Meanwhile Radu was plunked in the corner of the room, lazily watching the rest. Kaspar was beginning to paint the thing, adding on flowers and unicorns as his eldest brother tried to paint over his "masterpiece" with a more realistic interpretation of the gorilla model.

Finally, with just the last piece to go, Helga decided it was her turn to impress Cain. As the Krusnik watched model amusedly from his chair, Helga reached over as far as she could, showcasing her cleavage, to get the final piece in front of him. Then she lifted her leg provocatively onto the table, and pushed herself up. While slowly stretching up, she finally got the darn piece on. As everyone clapped at their phenomenal feat of teamwork and labor, Helga turned around to face Cain, and plotted herself so she was sitting on the table, legs completely agape. "Oh, excuse me." She said flirtatiously as she crossed her legs and finally hopped off. Cain didn't even notice her.

Now that it was done Radu decided he could finally get out of his corner of shame and woe. Just as he took a few confident strides toward the table again, he tripped on the instructions Dietrich had "accidentally" left lying around. As the poor Methuselah tumbled down his hand just so happened to slap the model which just so happened to break the entire thing. He then hit his head on the end of the table and wound up bleeding profusely which caused another small explosion, leaving him lightly charred, but that is inconsequential.

Pieces, once again, went flying everywhere. One misguided piece went straight for ihr Herr. He stopped it in midair. The entire Orden stared wide eyed at him, waiting to see if he would annihilate Radu or shrug the whole affair off. After a sigh, he flicked the piece away, dryly saying, "Dietrich, take out your trash. Melchior, Helga, clean up this mess." Just as Dietrich was leaving with his "garbage" in tow, Cain stopped him, "Oh and pick up another model while you're out. I want a tower this time." With a quick nod, Dietrich dismissed himself.

Cain promptly left after, he was genuinely disappointed that the model had been destroyed. Though, he was still happy that his Orden had worked together so well and took some much needed time off, but the fact of the matter was that Radu had ruined everything.

It was about 8:00 PM now, and the sky was already pitch with tiny flickers of light. They always had their meetings at night to accommodate their nocturnal members. Cain retired to his room, where he continued to sulk like a child until Isaak softly knocked.

"Mein Herr, Dietrich has returned with the model you requested."

"Bring it in." Cain lazily replied as he stretched out more on his bed. He squee-ed with childish delight as he saw the bright new package, a model of the Eiffel Tower. "Dietrich may be a stupid child, but he does have good taste. 3" Cain said as he excitedly began to rip apart the packaging. With a bow, his magician began to leave.

"Wait, Isaak. Don't you want to build it with me?" His Lord said with an adorable and innocent smile.

"As you wish, mein Herr."

They certainly had their work cut out for them. It would stand almost as tall as Cain himself. At first they began feverishly, the two men carefully putting piece after piece in place. But as the night waned, so did their energy. After all, Cain hadn't slept in almost two weeks (no surprise, considering Krusniks needed little sleep to survive) and it was becoming evident. He hugged his legs to his chest and finally let slumber claim him as he watched Isaak continue to work.

When he awoke, he found his magician's uniform coat around his shoulders. Isaak had all but finished the expansive model. "I took the liberty, mein Herr, it is a cold night after all." Isaak said, noticing his master charily eye the makeshift blanket. "Finished." Isaak sighed as he placed the last part. Cain looked the miniature tower up and down. He was proud of his second in command. He was almost happy. Maybe today wasn't such a waste. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he was afraid it was too fragile and would crumble, just like before. He was afraid this moment would crumble.

"Everything is too delicate. I could break this model with a tap. I could break your skull with a thought. With one blast I could take out this city and scar the world. I'm quintessentially forever trapped in a world of glass. Everything will collapse around me, and I will still remain. And you," Cain looked softly at Isaak, "and the Orden have agreed to follow me into Hell. But just like this tower," He flicked one of the base pieces and it slowly collapsed to the floor, "I'll eventually break you all."

Cain pulled the coat up farther over his shoulders and gently closed his eyes again. "Build it again." He ordered before he slipped back into sleep.

Isaak smiled like an archfiend and bowed submissively, "As you wish, mein Herr, Contra Mundi."

Cain loved his Orden. He loved the hectic mornings, the serene nights, and most of all the members who stayed by his side every day. He loved Dietrich's cunning, and Helga's flirting always provided ample amusement. Isaak was always closest to him, at his beck and call; the perfect subordinate. He loved Balthasar's music, the best conductor anyone could ask for, and Melchior's no-nonsense attitude. Kaspar's eccentricities never failed to put a smile on his face. He enjoyed joyrides in Susanne's airship, and Unus was adorable, looking lovely in any outfit (even the ungodly ones Kaspar sewed). He loved Guderian's stoic and silent attitude, it seemed to be the only constant in his band of misfits. Cain loved the buzzing dinner conversations, the groggy mornings, the golden afternoons, the serious meetings, the outrageous outings, and the occasional ball or two. Cain loved the fleeting, fragile moments that always seemed to slip out of his grasp. Such a shame Cain destroys what he loves most.

**_FIN_**


End file.
